Verity Willis (Earth-616)
The night she went to speed dating, she encountered Loki, and surprised him for her ability to see through his disguise as an old man, as he was in an undercover mission to find Lorelei, who was attending the speed dating as well. Once the speed dating ended, and Loki went out with Lorelei, he stated she had already forgotten about Verity, but she was spying him and detected he had lied. Loki later recruited Verity into helping him free Sigurd from Asgardia, because she could detect which of the traps guarding Sigurd were real or not. After returning to Earth, Loki got captured by Doctor Doom along with Verity, but gave her an amulet that turned her invisible. When Doom trapped Loki, Verity convinced Valeria Richards to free him, not believing her claims that Loki would turn evil in the future and destroy Earth. During Axis, Loki was affected by the inversion spell and dismissed Verity along with Lorelei and Sigurd in order to become a hero. After the spell was broken, Loki returned and apologized to his best friend, telling how important she was to him. However, when Thor arrived, Loki was forced to confess that he had killed his younger self and Verity tried helplessly to stop the former Thunder God from killing him and could only watch as the latter dragged Loki to Asgard for judgement. After Loki returned to his apartment following his exile from Asgard, King Loki, an evil future version of Loki, showed up and revealed to Verity the other different acts of evil Loki had committed, leading Verity to leave Loki in a fit of rage caused by the aforementioned revelations. However, when Loki was transported by his older self to a hidden chamber to face his destiny, Verity called him, and her words encouraged the God of Mischief to embrace his new nature as the God of Stories. Eight months later with the final incursion being imminent, Loki returned to New York and visited Verity. With the world about to end, Loki prompted Verity to tell her story, and used the moment to trap her soul into a piece of magic jewelry to save her from death. Verity accompanied Loki to confront King Loki, who had assembled Asgard's enemies to destroy the Earth. Once the universe was destroyed, Loki and Verity's ghost found themselves in a blank void. Once the fact that everything had ended sunk in, Verity suffered a severe shock. Verity later watched as Loki reconciled with King Loki, who had also survived the end of the universe. Once Loki contained the essence of his future self in a similar fashion to Verity's, Loki proclaimed that he needed a break, and decided to skip ahead in time until the universe was brought back, for which he used his magic to create a door into the future, and invited Verity to come with him through it. | Powers = Due to ingesting the magical ring Andvaranaut during infancy, Verity absorbed its spell and is capable of detecting and seeing through all lies, no matter how big or little, or if they are of good or bad intention, and all illusions including those of magical nature cast by a god. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Verity's powers have at least one known limit. She's susceptible to exclusionary detailing, which means she can fall for misconceptions originated from the purposeful omission of relevant facts that would otherwise change her interpretation of events or objects. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Her name derives from "Veritas", which means Truth. * Verity is a natural redhead.LEE GARBETT | Tumblr * In the Initiative Classification, Verity was placed in the Category D-7, which covers superhumans with non-obvious power and no significant threat to the public. Those in D-7 don't require any training. * Because of her powers, Veritiy never developed suspension of disbelief, as such she can't bring herself to enjoy works of fiction. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tattoos Category:SHRA-Registered Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Category D-7